


Cleo plays with her rack

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: GargantuGals
Genre: Breastplay, F/M, Macro/Micro, Near Suffocation, Sweat, please turn back aaron you deserve better than this come on now, unintentional product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: With you in it, of course. Take a deep breathe now.[Originally posted on /co/. Characters originally created by @aaronchenart, who would most likely be disgusted by most if not all of what I have posted.]
Relationships: Cleo (GargantuGals)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Cleo plays with her rack

>you find yourself on the rooftop of the company building as you spot Cleo leaning against said building, fanning herself with an active helicopter in an attempt to combat this summer heat  
>you've been tasked with communicating with the big red woman on making sure that she doesn't apply any more stress to the building  
>you remember the disaster that was a few weeks ago, and while having less competition isn't bad, the company is concerned that the same would happen to them  
>simply put, you drew the short straw  
"Hey! Excuse me! Cleo, is it?"  
>"Wuh? Who's there?"  
"Right up here!"  
>she looks up at you as you lean over the edge, with her giant yellow gaze sending a chill down your spine  
"I uh... I speak for the company! We want to make sure that you're not leaning against the building!"  
>"Why not?"  
"Well, there was that whole situation a few weeks ago..."  
>"Oh come on! That was ONE time!"  
"Look, I'm just a messenger! Can't you please just go sit on a Wendy's or something?"  
>she ponders your request for a moment  
>"Hrrmm... fine."  
>she ceases leaning against the building  
  
>whew  
>you wipe some sweat off your brow in both relief and in response to the rather warm weather  
>before you stop leaning over the building, however, you see her hips give the building a quick nudge  
>the building's responding shake makes you lose your balance, causing you to fall over the edge of the building  
>you scream as you plummet down, fearing for your life as you try to grab onto something  
>with your efforts being fruitless, you close your eyes and brace for impact  
>but instead of falling onto the rough hard concrete, you find yourself landing on something much more soft  
>you hear a familiar giggle  
>uh oh  
>you open your eyes to be greeted by the sight of her jiggly breasts, which you find yourself to be lying upon  
>you try to stand up, but her sweaty skin prevents you from getting any footing, slipping your legs right into her cleavage  
>her boisterous laugh jiggles your lower half inbetween her breasts as you become engulfed by her sweaty flesh  
>"Oh wow! You're very forward, aren't you?~"  
>she squeezes her chest, kneading your lower body against her slick breasts  
>your attempts at pulling yourself out prove futile, as all you've done was press your hands into her slippery flesh  
>something about seeing you struggle like this seems to ignite something in her  
>she pushes you further into her with her finger  
"hey wait wAIT STO-"  
  
>your entire body becomes engulfed within the depths of her cleavage, rendering any grievances you have with her as mere muffles  
>your environment is incredibly stuffy, with her sweaty and slick breasts tightly pressing against your entire being  
>you try to speak, but you merely end up with a mouthful of sweaty boob flesh, which tastes just as salty as you'd expect  
>you feel a slight jiggle at what you assume to be Cleo walking away to find something else to lean on  
>meanwhile, you struggle within the stuffy and slick confines of her rack  
>while oxygen is scarce, you still manage to breathe within her jiggly depths, even if the pressure does give you quite a workout  
>apart from the slick wet sounds of you struggling within her flesh, you can hear her heartbeat amplified as your ears are forced against her  
>a giggle lightly vibrates your surroundings before your experience becomes significantly more compact  
>her breasts further press against you, making sure that you're kneaded against her wet and slick breasts while she rolls them against each other  
>as you a cacophony of wet fleshy squelching sounds invades your ears, the pressure is becoming more and more difficult for you to bear,  
>you try to push your way out of it, but much like most of your previous attempts, you accomplish nothing  
>is this how you die?  
>being squashed against the breasts of a giantess with the proportions of a shortstack?  
>...  
>you suppose so  
>you stop struggling as you accept your fate as a victim to Cleo's sweaty cleavage...  
  
>>"Hey!"  
>light stings your eyes as something forces its way into Cleo's breasts  
>with a slight squelching sound, you are pulled by the leg as you're brought back to the outside world  
>>"Little people are NOT your plaything!"  
>you are greeted by the sight of an enormous green woman, which you assume to be Lili  
>"Well this one was bossing me around! I was just... uh... showing the little dude his place!"  
>>"We live as EQUALS, Cleo! Stop being so impulsive and... rambunctious!"  
>"What does rambunctious even mean?"  
>Lili returns that question with a glare  
>a tired sigh escapes Cleo's mouth  
>"Fine. Pretty sure the little guy was enjoying it anyway..."  
>she walks away, disappointed that she lost her new boy toy  
>>"How are you feeling, little one? Do you need me to carry you home?"  
>"Yeah, I'm... fine."  
>dismissing your bizarre and mildly suicidal thoughts, you take a look at your watch  
>damn, that long?  
>you hope that they understand why you weren't able to be there  
  
>eventually though, you get dropped off at home, get some sleep, and make it the next day  
>your boss seems to understand and doesn't end up punishing you for it, as he even gives you a raise for your cooperation  
>though your coworker calls you a braggart after asking what had happened to you  
>and it wasn't because of the raise


End file.
